Rize of Uzuchiro
by Rasenkame-Tenshou
Summary: Three years was all it took for Naruto to get all the power he needs to succeed in his plans, and now he was ready; ready to destroy Konoha and rebuild his homeland and anyone that stopped him, would suffer the consequence.


"Ugh, ugh, ugh…"

The sounds of grunting and squealing coming from a mansion in a village that was surrounded by whirlpools.

The male who had a mane of blond long spiky hair that reached his back and slit blue heart throbbing eyes held the face of the red headed female as he was slamming into her shapely hips from behinds as she raised them into the air.

He came once more into the female once more with his sperm pouring into her like a small hose before pulling out and looking down. He didn't even wipe his dick as he walked around her before putting it in her mouth causing her to instantly roll her tongue around it as she started to suck.

"That's enough Erza," The male commanded to the female as he withdrew his cock moments later. He got down from the bed prompting the red headed blue eyed female to follow after him like a lost puppy something that somewhat annoyed the male. "Erza, snap out of it, we have work to do, so clean yourself up because we're heading to Konoha very soon."

Clearing her throat at the command of her master, the voluptuous red headed female stood at attention and promptly answered, "Hai Uzukage-sama." She watched as he got dressed in his outfit and asked, "Who should be in charge while we are gone?"

The Uzukage put on the final piece of his outfit and looked at himself in the mirror impressed with what he wore.

He had on a mixture of black and green as his main theme with a dark green high collar cape. Black buttoned up long-sleeve shirt with thick green outlines on the corners of the shit, green pair of trousers, and a pair of black boots.

The cape was waist length and had a rope connecting it over his chest and it was trimmed with golden laced outline. He knew that this outfit wasn't what a shinobi wore this days but he didn't care as it made him look good.

Turning back to look at the blushing red hair female behind him, he finally answered her question after admiring her beauty once more. "Tell Yamamoto that he's in charge, now get dressed, no time to waste."

Erza nodded and did as she asked without any questions making Naruto smile remembering how he acquired such a loyal gem that's willing to follow him to hell and back.

"_On the count of three, we all pull the seals and Sakura will break down the door containing the Kazekage. Hopefully, the Akatsuki hasn't already extracted the Ichibi from his seal because if they did, then this mission would be a failure."_

Blue eyes narrowed as he listened in on a conversation that caught his attention that was probably miles away.

It seems that his original travelling plans would have to be slightly changed even if it meant meeting with a team from Konoha because even after years away from the village he knew who that voice belonged to.

"Change of plans Knightwalker, we're heading towards Suna to meet an old friend." The man ordered as his one of many female companions stood in her combat attire with a firm look.

"Do you need me to do anything Uzukage-sama?"

The blond Uzukage stepped in front of his subordinate with a smile on his face. She was only an inch shorter than him so he didn't have to bend that much as he gave her a passionate kiss, something she melted into, which was why she frowned and pouted as he pulled back and walked around her.

"Nothing now love, just go tell Yamamoto that as I leave, he's in charge of the village." Naruto answered walking down a hallway. "He's the only one I can trust with the full responsibility of monitoring the reconstruction of the village and with his bloodline, he's the third in line I would leave to protect it."

Erza smiled as she followed behind her master sending a clone to do as he asked. She still remembered that this village was a long way from being done but they were getting there.

Looking at her master, she could only hope that once his plan is implemented, she would be the one to stand beside him, leading with him as he commanded the people of the elemental nations with an iron fist.

Thinking of it now made her giddy.

Soon, soon the elemental nations would pay to what they did to her clan and that snake bastard will pay for killing her sister in front of her.

Yes, he will pay in blood.

**~ Meanwhile ~**

Currently, a two and four cell team from Konoha were on a mission request from their allied village to help save the Kazekage from the threat known as the Akatsuki.

The two man team consisted of Kakashi Hatake, team leader of the recently temporary reunited Team 7 that consisted of Naruto Uzumaki, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura.

He's a ninja that has over 1000 jutsu under his belt all copied with help from his dead teammate's Mangekyō Sharingan that was transplanted in his left eye socket covered by a combination of his facemask and his headband, making a good fashion combination for ninjas.

He also reads porn when he's not on missions and is responsible for the teaching of Sasuke Uchiha as assigned by the council the day his team was formed. It was why said Uchiha knew more than he should but in the end it was nothing against his other student he shamelessly neglected in favour of the black haired male.

The pink haired female beside him was his teammate formerly student, Haruno Sakura. A very clever Kunoichi who also happened to be one of the Uchiha's fan girls, his number one to be exact.

She was once a student of the Godaime Hokage but after 6 months of teaching, said teacher moved on to another student because of how unserious Sakura was being.

The time Sasuke was around, she followed after him like a lost puppy constantly ignoring her blonde teammate's attempts to friendship. She once had the mentality that her Sasuke-kun would be always around to protect her like her knight in shining armor which was why she was mildly upset as Naruto brought back his beaten and battered form from during that faithful mission.

She didn't even see to the care of her blond teammate as he had an even worse injury than the Uchiha because every minute Sasuke spent in the hospital, she and Kakashi were there waiting for his recovery.

During the time in the hospital, she sought out Tsunade to be her teacher because of the false reason to become stronger to protect her two teammates while her real reason was to learn enough to heal Sasuke whenever he was in a situation like this, that was why when she was introduced the physical part of the training, she completely regretted it stating that she already knew what she needed to know.

That turned out to be a huge mistake as she failed to protect Sasuke as he was once more taken out of the village by outside help.

Knowing that her former teacher would not accept her apology and pleading for teaching, she went out to her old sensei and to her immense luck, he taught her what she needed to know about being a ninja along with the skills that followed the job.

Now she was here as a Chunin under the same ninja team of her old sensei who was no longer her instructor, wanting to put her new teachings to the test – field test – and not that anyone knew, but she managed to recreate Tsunade's strength technique so now with that in her arsenal, she was one of the strongest female Genin's around her age.

"Ready Sakura?" Kakashi called out to his teammate who smirked an affirmative before she got into her fighting stance and replied,

"Ready Taicho, give the word and the rock will come crashing down." Sakura gloated with her inner agreeing with her wholeheartedly. If Sasuke was here, he would be proud with how strong she had gotten in his departure and want her to join him in his quest.

For him, she would only get stronger, even if it meant betraying the village.

Beside them, old Lady Chiyo watched as they worked together into bringing down the barrier that was in front of them. She was impressed with the strength the pink haired girl showed. She knew that if Sakura was a Suna Nin, she would learn under her as her apprentice where she would learn the art of puppetry.

That had her thinking on the what if…

_CRASH_

It was with a swift motion that the team of three dashed into the pathway created with help from Sakura and they turned to find… nothing.

Nothing except for two Akatsuki members that stood in their way with one standing in a clay like bird that was floating.

"Such a shame the Kyubi Jinchiruki isn't here with you to witness the beauty of my art hmm." The blond haired male spoke standing on his bird beside his partner.

"Shut up Deidara," the shorter one gripped at his teammate, "we were given orders to eliminate the team that was sent to retrieve the Ichibi Jinchiruki, not talk, so why don't you take on the old man and the girl while I take on Lady Chiyo?"

"Yeah, you see, I just can't stand back and let that happen." A voice spoke from above them and they all looked up to spot an older yet familiar figure with blonde long spiky hair and blue eyes in an expensive outfit crouching beside a red headed female standing straight as she wore a very skimpy and revealing outfit with a sheathed sword on her hip – Her Edolas outfit.

They were both standing on what looked like a blue feathered bird – picture of the bird is the cover of the book.

"Look Sasori, the Kyubi Jinchiruki thinks he and his red headed whore thinks he can beat us hmm." Deidara grunted, "I hate red heads."

"I would think he was angry with the way we treated his fellow Jinchiruki given the circumstance of course but it turns out our information on him was misplaced." Sasori drawled out next to his partner.

The two figures just jumped and landed on the ground in front of the three cell team with Sakura looking at Naruto in surprise having seen him for the first time in three years but before she could demand an explanation, a glare from his blue eyes silenced her up completely.

Naruto focused his attention back at the Akatsuki duo and then suddenly grinned, "Erza, do you think you can take on the one on the fake bird?"

The female gave her own demented smirk as she got ready to fight placing her hand on the grip of her sword, "Hai Naruto-kun, what about you?"

"I'll take the puppet master that's hiding underneath that shell." Naruto answered his subordinate with a cheerful voice before he turned serious, "Make sure to leave no body afterwards."

That was all the redhead needed before she jumped back on the blue feathered bird, "Follow me." Erza commanded before she and the summon flew out of the cave,

"I think I'm going to enjoy this, hmm." Deidara said before he followed the redhead in his own bird.

Kakashi saw this and knew in his mind that the female needed help facing the missin Rock nin so he looked to his female teammate who was still looking at Naruto with her jade green eyes, "Sakura, you and Chiyo take care of Sasori, while I deal with Deidara." He ordered.

"I don't know why you're even going to help seeing as Erza can easily take care of that pest Kakashi, but don't let my concern over your health stop you from doing what you must, after all, it's your life." Naruto spoke to the departing male who just spared a single glance at the blonde man before he dashed out of the cave after the two birds.

"Naruto how can you say that? He's your sensei as well as mine!" Sakura yelled, affronted at the lack of respect the blond Ninja was showing their teacher, "Besides what are you wearing? That is not at all fit for shinobi duty!"

"Sakura, I do not have neither the time nor temper to deal with your demands so will you kindly shut up?" Naruto calmly replied.

"…" Sasori was inspecting the blond enigma that suddenly appeared before him after disappearing for what was the approximate total of four years. He knew that the information handed down from Kisame and Itachi were now a moot point because it was quite possible for him to have gotten stronger during his time of disappearance so he had to go all out when facing the blond after all, he was still facing a Jinchiruki.

"I know that you're hiding inside that puppet Sasori," Naruto spoke to the puppeteer, "unless you want me to destroy your outer shell, you will come out now and face me like a man."

"Even I would be a fool to take on a Jinchiruki head on." Sasori remarked.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes, "So be it." He said before he opened it and before anybody knew anything, two red beams shot out of each eye aiming for the vital parts of the puppet.

Sasori dodged the first beam but he wasn't able to dodge the second and that distraction was all Naruto needed to appear behind the shell and simply crack it open using a simple flick of his finger, something that further shocked Sakura as she remembered her one time mentor having a similar technique, a technique she herself recreated, a technique that took her time to master…

"How do you know that move!?" Sakura demanded all traces of silence gone from her.

"By your question, I'm assuming you mean the attack used on Sasori correct?" seeing her nod, he continued, "If I were to tell you where I learnt that, then what would be the point of being a ninja whose main characteristics is deception?"

"Says the boy who used to wear an orange jumpsuit and scream about wanting to be Hokage all the time." She retorted.

"If you're done yapping among yourselves, then please remember that we have something else to worry about." Chiyo griped at Sakura who just settled for glaring at the blond that was the cause of so much of her troubles.

"Still the cranky old lady eh Chiyo-baa-sama?"

Chiyo's eyes widened at the face she saw in front of her.

"What have you done to yourself child?" She whispered to what she perceived as her once grandson who turned into this… defiler of nature before her.

"Here, let me show you one of my finest work." Sasori said in a smooth voice before he slid out a scroll from his Akatsuki robe and opened it.

_POOF_

"It can't be!" Chiyo couldn't believe her eyes. How far would he have to go to get what he wanted? "What are you Sasori?"

"Cant you tell?" Sasori replied before he got his ready, "I'm your grandson."

"No grandson of mine would disrespect the dead."

"I'm impressed," Naruto said from a few feet behind Sasori, somehow, they had forgotten that he was still around, "you managed to make the third Kazekage into an actual puppet that follows your every commands, I expect that he should have all the skillset that he did as he was alive?"

"If he didn't then what good would my work be?"

"Excellent." Naruto replied before slipping off his casual clothes with a swift throw to reveal something that was inspired by a tron movie – a skin tight black form fitting jumpsuit with orange lines and a swirl in the middle – Sakura blushed a bit at the amount of muscles revealed through the suit while Chiyo sweatdroped a bit.

"While your outfit helps you blend with the shadows more, I actually find it quite… disturbing." Sasori commented as he tilted his head to look back at Naruto.

"I do not care about your thoughts on my outfit," Naruto replied, "It simply not only complements my looks, but also allows more less constraining mobility." He stretched his body unintentionally flexing his muscles to Sakura who was starting to glow red all over, "This suit also provides other functions that help me greatly with my plans but enough about me," He stood straight and folded both arms behind him as he looked at Sasori with a calm look, "you may start whenever you're ready."

"Hn." Sasori grunted before he flicked his finger willing the puppet to fly towards the Jinchiruki male completely forgetting the other two that he was facing.

_Crash!_

"Is that the best you can do?" Naruto drawled out as he watched the blades that were supposed to pierce him shatter into tiny pieces.

Sasori frowned before focusing all his full attention at the Blonde and tried a different tactic. With Shushin, he appeared where he could see all three opponents before he swung his arm moving the puppet he controlled towards Naruto the arm extended suddenly and attacked Sakura and Chiyo with an extension of more wooden spiky arms.

_BOOM_

Naruto didn't even flinch as the puppet stood in front of him just as he didn't even flinch as the arm stretched to attack the females behind him because he knew that they could handle that attack.

"Not bad, not an ounce of fear." Sasori complemented, "But that will not matter!"

Naruto watched as the puppet suddenly flew backwards and extended its other arm before some compartments opened up. Out of the opened panels flew more arms heading straight for him and all he did was stand there with his eyes suddenly glowing red.

_Zzzt_

A wave of concentrated lazer blast was all it took to get rid of the attack heading for him and it didn't require him to move at all.

'_What was that?' _Sakura asked as she crawled away from the arms that nearly stabbed her if the old lady didn't attack her, _'Was it some sort of Dojutsu? And since when did Naruto have a bloodline?'_

She watched Naruto shoot some sort of beam from his eyes and wondered how he did what he did without the use of handsigns. He couldn't have a bloodline because he wasn't from any clan so that probably meant that he acquired it by other means and she was determined to find out how.

_Hsss_

Right after she deals with the Akatsuki member, Sasori.

~ **Somewhere else** ~

Erza was on her summon as she flew across the valley with Deidara hot in her tail, and unfortunately, Kakashi, who was from Konoha, one village she did not like.

She spotted the end of said valley and jumped down from the summon thanking it as she landed. As she told the bird to make itself scarce for now, Deidara arrived with Kakashi in toe, who Shushin'd immediately to her side and started the demands that seemed like questions,

"Who are you and how do you know Naruto?" Kakashi demanded. He was jealous that his idiot of a student would have such a hot friend by his side. Well it was time to put on the looks.

"How I met Naruto-sa-n isn't any of your business." Erza silently cursed herself for her near slip-up but luckily for her, Kakashi wasn't focused on that rather his focus was on something else that wasn't the enemy.

She settled for ignoring him and focusing on Deidara, "Are you ready?"

"It doesn't matter whether I'm ready or not, all that matters is your eventual defeat and death at the hands of me," Deidara said, "I never even liked redheads, that's why I took so much pleasure when I dealt with the Ichibi, hn."

Ignoring what he said, Erza released a sword from seemingly nowhere and bent her knees forward, "Prepare yourself, for I have no intention of simply holding back."

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail or DC.

* * *

To be continued.


End file.
